


Irony

by Voolffman



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-puns [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dumb Puns, Enjoy!, Gen, Spiderman has puns for all his hero friends, don't know if it worked tho, lol tried to make a chem joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Iron Man has had a rough day.Cue Spiderman and bad humor.





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it is my belief that Spiderman takes a special sort of joy from trolling his super hero co workers due to the fact that none of them can figure out who he is and he doesn't plan on sharing this information any time soon. Btb, I am ignoring Captain America Civil War in this short. So no, Iron Man does not know Spidey's secret identity. ;3

It had been a long, tiring, frustrating day for Tony Stark. First he was awakened much too early in the morning because someone, not to name names, (*cough* Rhodey *cough*) decided they needed to practice shooting missiles. Outside his house. Instead of in the SOUNDPROOF FIRING RANGE. Only to later find out that someone or something had stolen one of his precious Iron Man suits. He then went through a series of annoying escapades to find it. And now the same suit was pummeling him on top of a Manhattan skyscraper. And it was beating him, fairly easily.  
“Get off me!” he grunted, shoving (or at least attempting to) the suit off him.  
“Iron man?” he heard a familiar young voice call. A voice that could only belong to a certain young wall crawler.  
He quickly glanced towards Spiderman, “Yes kid! Now help me! As much as I hate to admit it, I being defeated by my own suit!”  
The kid shot out his webs, pulling the suit away from Tony, “You're being defeated by your own suit?” Spiderman asked mischievously, “Oh the Iron-y!”  
And just like that, the robot suddenly stopped. Spiderman and Tony looked at each other before looking at the robot and finally looking at each other again.  
“Well that was weird,” the billionaire observed, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Yeah,” Spiderman agreed as he crouched next to the suit, lightly poking it, “It's like it was waiting for me to say that…..”  
“Speaking of which, kid, never crack that pun again. EVER. Got it?”  
“Fe yeah!”  
“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later in Loki's Cave of Mischief and Misery:  
> "AHAHAHAHAH!" the Norse god cackles, "I love this channel! I need to hijack Iron Man's suits more often!"
> 
> Also, for those not in the chemistry know-how:  
> Fe is the chemical formula for iron. So using the piece of information I attempted play on words. So instead of "F*** yeah!" I had our favorite wall crawler say "Fe yeah!" because a chemistry joke is totally up his alley. Although, if you need to explain a joke then it's typically considered not funny so.......  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
